A Reply
by asdfghjkl09
Summary: Wherein Kuroko Tetsuya had no idea what day that was, nor what was in store for him. "So where are you guys planning to go?" Mostly fluff. First AkaKuro fanfic! Please read and review!


Yahoooo~! I'm not really good at this, but I tried. This is my first AkaKuro fanfic. Please read and review!

"talking"

" _thoughts/talking on the phone_ "

Most of the thoughts are by Kuroko, unless stated otherwise.

 **"talking"**

I used the bold to emphasize stuff, I'm sure you guys would understand.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! What's mine is merely the plot of this story. It's crappy but hey I still liked writing it.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and the sun shone brightly outside, its rays peeking in to the window of one Kuroko Tetsuya's bedroom.

 _"Too bright."_ The occupant of the room thought as he opened his eyes, revealing eyes that held almost the same color as his hair, maybe even lighter. The baby blue-haired boy has just woken up, fairly surprised to see the damn sun already up and about. Sitting upright, he looked at the clock at his bedside table.

 **7:38 AM** , it read in bright red colors. Beside it was a picture of his former team mates, all of them wearing their Teiko uniform and beside that was a picture of him and his former captain.

"Kagami-kun was supposed to wake me up at 6 for basketball practice today." He muttered to himself, taking the covers off of himself as he stood up. He took a quick look around his room, noting that his dog was still slumbering at the foot of his bed. He grabbed the towel that hung loosely on his chair before he strode in to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Kuroko to take a bath. He only took about ten to twenty minutes before he emerged from the bathroom, fully refreshed. His dog, Nigou, was up and wagging his tail by the time he went out, the sound of the shower rousing him from his sleep. Nigou barked and the boy couldn't help but smile at the act, patting Nigou on the head.

Wearing his boxers topped with a pair of pants, Kuroko sat on his bed and proceeded to dry his hair off with his towel. It was at that moment that his phone rang and he reached over to his bedside table. He took one look at the caller ID and saw that it was his team mate and best friend, Kagami Taiga.

"Hello, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said.

 _"Kuroko! Oh shit I woke up late! Where are you right now?"_ Taiga's breath came out in puffs and his voice was ragged, well more ragged than it usually was.

"I'm at my house, Kagami-kun. You were supposed to wake me up at 6. Are you okay?" Kuroko answered.

 _"Are you serious?! I was supposed to wake you up?! Why didn't I know that?!"_ Taiga paused as he took slow and steady breaths. Kuroko rolled his eyes, not that the other could see.

 _"Anyway, I got a message from Hyuuga-senpai. It looks like we're in trouble, he said that the coach was smiling and skipping on the way to the gym!_ " Kagami said, panic in his voice. Kuroko's mouth opened slightly. Nigou barked, sensing the distress that his owner had.

 _"Oi, Kuroko. Are you still there?"_ Kagami's voice sounded through the phone.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. I'll see you at the gym." Kuroko replied.

 _"Okay then. See you later, Kuroko."_ With that Kagami ended the call.

Kuroko wasted no time in grabbing his sports bag from behind his door and making his way down the stairs, grabbing an apple from the kitchen. His parents were in the US, managing the business that his grandfather passed on to them so Kuroko rarely saw them, but it was okay. Kuroko shut the door, seeing Nigou pass through the small doggy door that Kuroko put in just for him. Locking his door, he sprinted to his school's gym with Nigou in tow, failing to feel the vibration in his pocket signaling a text message.

* * *

From: Kagami Taiga  
Subj.: Surprise  
Message: Man you are not going to believe this!

* * *

"There you are!" Riko Aida's, Seirin's coach, voice reached him as he walked inside the gym.

"I'm sorry I woke up late. I'll go change now." With his head down, Kuroko ran directly in the direction of the locker room, not noticing the silence in the premises and that the amount of people that would normally would have been there had increased.

Kuroko went inside the locker room and changed before jogging outside. When he did though, he froze completely. There they were, the Generation of Miracles.

"You're late, Tetsuya." Rakuzan's Akashi Seijuuro was sitting on the gym stage, sitting with one of his legs on top of the other.

"Kurochin, good morningg~." Yosen's Murasakibara Atsushi was snacking on one his candies as he sat next to the small red-headed captain.

"Kurokocchi! I've wanted to see you!" Kaijo's Kise Ryota made a run towards Kuroko, intending to hug the smaller bluenette, but stopped abruptly when he heard a silent mention of his name from behind.

"It's been a while, Kuroko." Shuutoku's Midorima Shintaro was standing upright, one of his hands on his waist while the other was holding out a stuffed tanuki, probably his lucky item for the day.

On the court, he could see Touo's Aomine Daiki playing a one-on-one with Kagami, both already sweating and wearing small smiles on their lips as they played. Really, is basketball all those two could think about?! But back to the point, why on earth are they here?!

"Good morning Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun. What are you all doing here?" Kuroko asked as he started to walk calmly to the group, his face impassive.

"Well, Kuroko. They're here to play with us! I've arranged a practice match with Akashi-kun, and well, he agreed!" Riko said happily, her hands clapping. Nigou barked at the Coach.

"A dog! Oh how cute! You brought your dog, Tetsu-kun!" Teiko's former manager, Momoi Satsuki's voice drifted in from the door. Kuroko turned to look at the pink-haired girl and saw that she was trying to chase Nigou who was evading her. He then turned to his barely B-cup sized coach.

"If you scheduled a practice match with Akashi-kun, why isn't Rakuzan here?" Kuroko asked. The girl only smiled cheekily.

"Never mind the small details Kuroko-kun! Let's just enjoy playing today!" Riko paid no attention to his question, opting to spin around in circles.

"Well that's that Kuroko. Let's go." His captain Hyuuga said as he took a ball from the sideline and started dribbling it.

"Oi Kagami! Get your ass here!" The captain shouted at the taller red-head.

"Huh?" Hearing his name being called, Kagami took a look at his team mates, temporarily forgetting that he was in a game with Daiki. It wasn't long before Taiga felt a ball collide with the side of his face, knocking him down. He hastily stood up before facing his shadow's former light.

"OI! AHOMINE! WATCH IT!" He shouted at the dark blue haired player. The latter just stared at him before smirking.

"It's your fault you weren't paying attention, Bakagami." He replied.

"You asshole Ahomine!" Taiga made a charge for the other.

"What'd you say, you bastard!" Daiki made a charge for the other as well.

"Daiki/Kagami-kun." Both were stopped. They looked to the side, seeing the Generation of Miracle's former captain and shadow staring at them.

"Oh Kuroko you're here already!" Kagami made his way to his friend, putting an arm over the other's shoulder.

"I've been here for the last ten minutes, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied. "Take your arm off of me, you're heavy." He added.

"What the-?" Kagami felt something cold on his arm. Looking behind him, he saw a pair of scissors pressed on to his upper arm. His eyes traveled to the offender holding the scissors and saw heterochromatic eyes, glaring hard at him. The eyes seemed to convene a message to Kagami, **"Hands off my property."** Kagami gulped, sweat starting to drip down his forehead as he took his arm off the bluenette.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, facing Akashi whose face remained impassive.

"Why are you saying to saying sorry to Akashi-kun? I'm the one you inconvenienced, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he swatted off the imaginary dust on his shoulder.

"Maa, maa Kuroko, let's just play okay?" His senior, Izuki, said as he ruffled the bluenette's hair. Kuroko merely sighed before jogging to where his team was.

"….Hai."

* * *

Needless to say, Seirin lost their practice match with the score of 113 – 101, in favor of the Generation of Miracles. The Seirin team was bunched up on the benches, catching their breaths from the intense game that they had just played while the other team was on their way to the locker rooms to change already.

Five minutes passed before Akashi made his way out of the locker room and to their opponent's side.

"Well then Riko, as our agreement stands, you will lend us Kuroko for the day and you will take care of his dog for the time being." He said, outstretching his arm, hand out. Riko shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips before taking the other's hand and shaking it.

"I got it, I got it. Hey Kuroko-kun! Your presence has been requested by your former team mates." Riko shouted at the phantom player. Said phantom player was staring at his coach and former captain.

"I don't follow." He said.

"Yayy! Kurokocchi gets to come with us!" Kise shouted as he ran out of the locker room. Behind him were the three other players and Satsuki who was holding the dog in her arms. Nigou barked seeing his master and tried to get down but Satsuki only held on to him tighter.

 _"NIGOU YOU LUCKY BASTARD."_ The thought ran in the heads of the Seirin players with the exception of Kagami and Kuroko. The dog merely barked again.

"Let's go Tetsu. Hurry up and change." Aomine said as he smiled at his former shadow.

"I'm still not following. What?" Kuroko said, his eyes unwavering as he stared at his coach.

"Kuro-chin, you sure are slow today aren't you? We're taking you out today." Murasakibara was surprisingly not eating any snacks today. No wait he just took something out of his bag. Okay, he's eating snacks now. Grabbing another snack from his bag, he held out to the bluenette. "Here. Vanilla flavored pocky. I'll give this to you so hurry up and change already. I'm hungry."

 _"BUT YOU'RE ALREADY EATING."_ Again, the thought ran in the heads of the Seirin players, only this time with the inclusion of Kuroko and Kagami.

"Is it alright to skip practice today?" Kuroko asked, more to himself than to anybody else. He felt a hand slap his head.

"Of course you dumbass." Hyuuga said as he smiled at his kouhai. Taking a look at his seniors, he saw that all of them were smiling at him. Even Nigou who escaped from Satsuki's grasp appeared to be smiling with his tongue out and what not.

"Just go already Kuroko. Don't let your friends wait for you." Kagami said as he too smiled at his shadow. Kuroko gave a small smile before grabbing his bag and rushing to the locker room.

"Hai." He said.

* * *

"So where are you guys planning to go?" Kuroko asked his former team mates. The bluenette had no idea where they were going. The seven of them were in a van that was provided by Akashi. Daiki and Satsuki were in the front, followed by Kuroko and Akashi, then Midorima and Kise and that left Murasakibara at the back.

"Midorimacchi got us tickets to the Amusement Park!" Kise excitedly said as he bounced up and down on his seat like a little kid.

"Calm down Kise." Midorima said, the irritation clear on his face.

"Wow. I never knew Midorima-kun liked Amusements Park." Kuroko said as he turned around to look at the green-haired shooter. Midorima's cheeks flared up and he turned his face to the side.

"I was asked to." He said before crossing his arms on his chest. Kuroko merely stared at him, wherein the shooter's cheeks flared up even more.

"Stop staring at him, Tetsuya. He'll die from embarrassment." Akashi said as he looked at his seat mate. Kuroko looked at his former captain before turning back again, his back meeting the seat.

"...Hai." He said.

Having nothing to do, Kuroko took sideward glances at Akashi and saw that the other had matured in more ways than one; from being Teiko's captain to Rakuzan's captain. His heterochromatic eyes were still as sharp and as beautiful as ever, but he could see that the former coldness of Akashi was gone. As the phantom player thought, Akashi tasting his first loss at the Winter Cup served to him by none other than Kuroko himself really changed him, for the better.

 _"He really is pretty."_ He thought, his glances tending to last for more than a few seconds now. To Kuroko, Akashi is the epitome of perfection, and that's why ever since Middle School, Kuroko has harbored feelings for the red-haired captain. Kuroko has liked Akashi, maybe one might even say loved the one who taught him his own style of basketball, the one whose orders were absolute.

"Is something the matter, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he felt the stare of his phantom player. He looked over to the other and caught Kuroko's stare, their eyes meeting. This seemed to wake Kuroko from his stupor and for a second, Akashi saw a hint of red pass by the other's cheeks.

"No, everything's fine Akashi-kun. Just a bit sleepy is all." Kuroko answered. Akashi lifted his hand to the other's head, gently cradling Kuroko's head before leading it to his shoulder.

"You can sleep the rest of the way Tetsuya." He said before gently softly ruffling the blue hair. Kuroko's head shot up, red staining his cheeks.

"No, no Akashi-kun. I'm fine." He said, his hands in front of him.

"Ahh~, Kuro-chin's blushing." Murasakibara spoke from behind as he munched on his chips. Kuroko willed his blush down.

"I insist Tetsuya." Akashi said as he reached for the other's head once more. Kuroko's cheeks lit up again, his blush back on full force.

"Akashi-kun I don't want to inconvenience you." Kuroko tried to reason out to his former captain.

"Tetsuya." Akashi's voice had a tone of finality to it and Kuroko knew better than to disobey.

"….Hai." He said. He let Akashi's hand lead his head to the other's awaiting shoulder. No matter what he said or did, he knew he wouldn't be able to change the other's mind. After all, his orders were absolute. He felt Akashi's hand ruffle his hair again lightly before proceeding to tread his fingers through the baby blue locks.

* * *

Kuroko's eyes opened slowly. "Huh? Where am I?" Kuroko then remembered the events that happened earlier that day, the practice match and how his team mates lost against the Generation of Miracles. He slowly lifted his head up, fingers coming up to scratch his eye.

"You're finally awake?" A thrill ran down Kuroko's spine. _"Oh shit, I actually fell asleep."_ He thought to himself. He saw that the car has stopped, the door to his side was open to let in some fresh air and that the others were outside already, leaving only him and his former captain inside the car.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun. For how long was I out?" He asked.

"About an hour and half, but don't worry we only arrived here fifteen minutes ago." Akashi answered. Kuroko went out of the car, Akashi following him. The roles reversed as they walked to where the others were, with Akashi leading and Kuroko in tow.

"Princess is finally awake!" Aomine shouted as he saw the two heading towards them. Kuroko flushed, but it was gone as soon as it arrived.

"Tetsu-kun! You were so cute earlier! Look, I even got your pictures!" Satsuki got her phone out and showed Kuroko the photo that she took when he and apparently even Akashi were asleep. Kuroko couldn't control the reddening of his cheeks as he saw the photos that were in Satsuki's mobile device.

The first one showed that Kuroko's head was on the other's shoulder, his eyes closed and his face content. Akashi's head was resting on his hand that was pushed up against the window of the car, face displaying pretty much the same as Kuroko's. The second one showed Kuroko in the same position, but Akashi's head was on top of his now. Kuroko saw Kise from behind making heart shapes with his hands. Kuroko's face turned even redder than it already was, the color in contrast to his white skin.

"This one's my favorite!" Satsuki said as she swiped onto the third picture. Kuroko wanted to faint from embarrassment. It showed that Kuroko has snuggled up to his former captain, his arm draped over the other. Akashi's arm was pushed up against the window again and his chin was position over his fist. Akashi's mismatched eyes were looking at the camera and on his lips was a smirk, or was it a smile..?

"Delete those pictures Momoi-san!" Kuroko said to the pink-haired girl. Satsuki only smiled and stuck her tongue out at Kuroko. "No way!" She said. Kuroko turned to Akashi.

"Akashi-kun! Make her delete those pictures please!" He pleaded to the other. Akashi merely stared at him before he turned to the others.

"Let's go inside everyone." He said. "Akashi-kun!" Kuroko said. Satsuki stuck her tongue out at Kuroko again before running off with Kise to the entrance of the park. Midorima and Aomine leisurely walked, Murasakibara following them with arms full of sweets and snacks.

"Let Satsuki be for today Tetsuya." Akashi said as he started to walk too. Kuroko was silent for a while before sighing and following Akashi inside.

"….Hai."

* * *

The Generation of Miracles and Satsuki unleashed their inner childishness today, well as childish as high schoolers could be and with the exception of Akashi(though he did go on a few rides as well), and played through all the different rides the park had to offer. They spent a good three hours just enjoying the rides as well as the presence of each other. They were now lined up on their last ride, the Ferris Wheel. The ride could hold 5 persons per cart, and the first five hurriedly went into the first one, leaving Kuroko and Akashi to take the next cart. The ride was slow and the two occupants of the cart were silent.

"It's a shame that we weren't able to ride with the others, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, not minding their silence but he felt that he just had to let that out. Akashi smiled at him. _"He really is pretty."_ Kuroko thought.

"Maybe this is for the best, if I may be honest. They are just too noisy for me and I'd rather not be inside this cart with anyone of them. Besides, I'm perfectly alright with only you here with me." He said. Kuroko's face turned pink at the other's words and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"They are noisy, but at least they're having fun." Kuroko said, smiling. Akashi raised a perfectly elegant eyebrow.

"Are you not having fun, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. Kuroko's eyes widened as he realized the implications of his words and he stumbled upon the words to say.

"No, no! I mean, I didn't mean it that way, Akashi-kun. I'm really happy that I'm here with you, all of you. I really had fun today." He said. Akashi smiled again before looking out at the horizon, his face calm. _"…Beautiful."_ Kuroko thought again.

"So Akashi-kun, why did you want to go here in the first place?" Kuroko asked. Akashi turned to Kuroko, a look of surprise on his face.

"You mean, you don't know?" Akashi asked. Kuroko was baffled. "Know what?" He asked. Akashi's lips broke out into a smile before he let out a small laugh, blowing up to full blown laughter.

"Tetsuya, are you serious? You forgot?" He said, still laughing. Kuroko was still confused. "I'm quite serious, Akashi-kun. What is it?" He said.

"What day is it today, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he settled in for a soft smile.

"January… twenty-nine? No, it's…." Kuroko trailed on before his eyes widened in realization. That would explain everything. He looked at Akashi, seeing his former captain and the one he's been having feelings for, smiling at him softly. Akashi's arm spread out to Kuroko.

 **"Happy Birthday, Tetsuya."**

Kuroko's eyes watered, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. "A-Akashi-kun." He said as he crossed the small distance and embraced his former captain. Akashi patted the other's head and rubbed his back as Kuroko let out silent tears, too overwhelmed to even speak. "This is a dream come true."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko's voice was muffled, his head still in the confines of the other's chest.

"Tetsuya, can you call me Seijuuro?" Akashi asked as he continuously patted the bluenette's head. Kuroko was still for a few moments before he nodded.

"Hai… Seijuuro-kun."

* * *

As the two stepped out of the cart, they saw the others waiting for them at the foot of the ride.

"Let's go, Tetsu-kun! The fireworks are about to start!" Satsuki took hold of Kuroko's hand before she dragged him to a good spot along with Kise and Aomine, leaving Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi behind.

"So have you told him yet?" Midorima asked Akashi. The latter need not tell what the other was referring to.

"I haven't. But I'm planning to. Later at the fireworks display. So I need you guys to do me a favor and not disturb us for a while." Akashi replied.

"We would have done it even if you haven't told us, Akashi." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Ehh~ Aka-chin is surprisingly a romantic. Planning this whole trip for Kuro-chin and confessing even. I'm surprised~." Murasakibara said as he munched on a pocky stick. Akashi smiled as he looked at the bluenette from a distance.

 **"Only for Tetsuya."**

* * *

"Akashicchi! Murasakibaracchi! Midorimacchi! Faster!" Kise shouted at the three. They were currently situated at the center of the park, where dozens of people have gathered as well, no doubt waiting for the display. The three arrived just in time as the first set of fireworks were discharged to the sky. Kuroko watched with awe as millions of star-like sparks decorated the night sky. He felt something warm touch his hand. He looked down to see that another hand has taken hold of his. Eyes traveling upwards, he saw Akashi, not looking at him but at the sky, and a smile on his lips. Kuroko's face blushed, heartbeat getting louder and he turned to look at the sky as well, giving a small smile of his own.

 _"Am I dreaming?"_

"Tetsuya."

"Hai?" Kuroko looked sideways at his captain but was surprised when a pair of lips covered his own.

 _"What?"_

His face flushed again, and he pulled back. "W-What? A-Akashi-kun, just what—" Kuroko was cut off by another pair of lips on his again, and this time he made no move to pull back or push away the other. Kuroko merely stood for a few seconds before pushing his lips on to the others, responding. Kuroko felt the other smile into the kiss before he felt the other's hand grabbing him by his waist. Kuroko moved closer to Akashi, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces before he put a hand on Akashi's neck, moving upwards, caressing the fiery-red locks the other had. After a minute or so, they broke apart.

"A-Akashi-kun." Kuroko started.

"What have we talked about my name, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, his hands still on the phantom's waist, keeping Kuroko as close to him as possible.

"… Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko said, cheeks darkening. Akashi smiled.

"Yes?"

"W-Why did you do that?" Kuroko asked, eyes avoiding the other. His hands went down to his side and looked at anywhere but the red-haired captain.

"Tetsuya, look at me." Akashi ordered. Kuroko glanced at him for a few seconds before blushing and resuming to look around. "….Hai?" he asked.

 **"Tetsuya."** There it was again. That tone that Kuroko knew he could not disobey. With cheeks flaming red, Kuroko turned to look at Akashi. The latter moved forward and connected their foreheads together, mouth opening to say the words Kuroko had longed to hear.

"I love you, Tetsuya. I always have and I always will." Akashi said smiling. Tears welled up in Kuroko's eyes again, before it fell down like a silent waterfall down his cheeks, his mouth falling open.

"S-Seijuuro-kun." He said. Akashi brought his hands up and cupped the other's cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Kuroko buried his face in the other's neck, crushing Akashi in a tight embrace while Akashi stroked the other's hair. He felt Kuroko mumble something against his shirt. Gently prying off the phantom from his position, he asked, "What was that, Tetsuya?" Kuroko looked away before mumbling silently.

"…. I love Seijuuro-kun more."

Akashi smiled before hugging the other, inhaling the sweet scent of Kuroko's strawberry scented shampoo.

"I love Tetsuya the most."

* * *

 **Omake (or something)**

Kuroko and Akashi walked to the van, hand in hand.

"Ohh! So you guys are finally together then?" Aomine asked as he saw the two. Kuroko smiled bashfully and turned red again as Akashi brought up their joined hands together before kissing Kuroko's hand. "Yes, we are." They all boarded the van, resuming the same seats as earlier that afternoon.

"Ohh Tetsu-kun! Here! Your birthday present from Dai-chan and I! Happy Birthday!" Satsuki said as he handed the bluenette a wrapped box tied neatly with a ribbon.

"Kurokocchi here's my present to you!" Kise handed him another box.

"Here Kuroko, your lucky item for the day. I'll give this to you as a birthday present." Midorima gave him a large stuffed bear, with a ribbon. (AN: Suzuki-san?!)

"Kuro-chin, I wrapped this together with Muro-chin, I hope you like it. Happy Birthday~" Murasakibara said as he got a purple wrapped box and handed it to the bluenette.

"Thank you so much Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said as he smiled and put all the gifts that he had gotten to his side before yawning.

"Sleepy again, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"A little." Kuroko answered. He needed not to be told this time as he gently perched his head on top of Akashi's shoulder, Akashi took the other's hand in his, intertwining their hands before stroking Kuroko's head with the other.

"Sleep well, my Tetsuya." Akashi whispered to no one as he propped his hand at the window.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kuroko woke up, the sun already shining outside the car window.

"Huh? Where am I?" He saw Akashi standing outside, facing the sun, hands in his pockets.

"Seijuuro-kun?" Kuroko asked as he went outside the car. Where are the others?

"Ah, Tetsuya, you're awake." Akashi smiled as he beckoned Kuroko over. The other complied, taking Akashi's hand in his.

"Where are we?" _A question._

"Kyoto." _An answer._

"What?! Why the heck are we here?!" _A surprise._

"My birthday gift to you, is a two-day trip to Kyoto Hot springs, for the two of us." _A gift._

"Seijuuro-kun!" _A blush._

"Yes?" _A smile._

"…..I love you, Seijuuro-kun." **A statement.**

"I know. And I love you too, Tetsuya." **A reply.**

Both looked onto the horizon, both smiling, both content with each other's presence.

* * *

 **Owari.**

* * *

Halooo~ Okay so was it okay? No? Review? Please? Hihi, if your reading this then THANK YOU SO MUCH for giving it your time.  
I'm thinking of posting another chapter for this, but it'll be more of Akashi's thoughts cause you know, this has been more on Kuroko's thoughts. What do you think? Should I?

Till next time? Thank you!


End file.
